1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and in particularly to a single poly electrically erasable programmable read only memory (single poly EEPROM) device having advantages such as reduced size, low power consumption, and simplified periphery circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash electrically erasable programmable read only memory (flash EEPROM) are non-volatile memories, having advantages of data memory after being power-off, having a repeatable data reading function, and fast data transferring, and can thus be applied to various applications.
In many modern information, communication, and consumer electrical products, non-volatile memories are essential elements. With increased demand of small sized portable electrical products such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile phones, demand for memory chips comprising EEPROM have thus increased. Therefore, development of EEPROMs with lower power consumption, faster writing efficiencies, more reduced size of memory cells, and higher memory cell densities are being required to meet the future demand of the electrical products.